Roommates
by Gleek4
Summary: One-Shot! Finn comes to live with Kurt after he is dumped by Rachl, and he becomes closer to Kurt than he would have expected. Set after highschool.


Not my best writing, but I wanted it to be done for Kinnja Monday!

* * *

><p>Breaking the silence of a cool fall night was the shrill ringing of Kurt's cell phone, and the man jumped high off his bed cursing himself for not turning the blasted device.<p>

"What?" He growled, and when the other line remained silent for a moment, Kurt considered hanging up.

"I need you right now," the voice whimpered softly in a child-like voice, and Kurt's anger melted away.

"Where are you, Finn?"

"I'm outside Rachel's apartment. She…uh…she broke it off, and she said that seeing me made her too sad. She asked me to leave…immediately. Please, just come get me. I'll find a new place as quickly as I can, but please, don't leave me here."

"Calm down," Kurt soothed, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kurt stretched as he climbed from the comfort of his bed, and he snatched the keys of his Navigator off the kitchen counter of his apartment and rushed to his car. The cool night slapped his awake as soon as Kurt took a step outside, and he pulled his robe closer around him.

Warmth filled his car as he drove down the dimly lit road, and he pulled into Rachel's apartment complex. There on the step accompanied by two suitcases, an end table, a blender, and a few other items was Finn with his face hidden by his hands.

Dark surrounded the man, and Kurt left his car running while he went to retrieve the man.

"Come on, Finn, let's go." Finn lifted his head, and tear streaks were visible in the glow of Kurt's headlights.

Finn wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist and rested his cheek against the standing man's stomach. "It's going to be okay, Finn," Kurt murmured, running his hand through the other's hair.

The men loaded up the furniture and suitcases, and Finn climbed into the car. He instantly curled up in the warm leather seat and faced away from Kurt, but that didn't stop Kurt from noticing the silent tears streaming down his cheeks and the way his eyes lingered on Rachel's disappearing complex.

"We'll move your stuff in tomorrow," Kurt mumbled yawning, "I have class tomorrow morning, so I'll be home around eleven."

Finn nodded and followed his step-brother into the house. He went to the guest room without a word. Kurt was much too tired to check on the other, so he fell into bed and was out in moments.

Only hours later, Kurt was sitting in his philosophy class with bloodshot eyes while he took notes on his upcoming debate.

After his hellish class, he left for his apartment.

"Finn?" There was no answer, so Kurt went into his guestroom where Finn sat on the bed staring at his hands. "Come on, Finn. I'll help you settle in and then I'll make breakfast."

The other shook his head. "No, I'm going to find a new apartment. I can always stay with Puck for a while."

"Puck lives nearly an hour away from campus. You're my brother, Finn. Stay here for awhile." When Finn remained silent, Kurt started to realize that he was the problem. "Unless I make you uncomfortable..."

Finn met Kurt's eyes and he quickly shook his head. "I don't want to be a burden, and…" his eyes welled with tears, "and it's so hard to be close to her."

Kurt hurried to his side, offering his arms as comfort. Finn leaned his body heavily against Kurt while he sobbed for his love.

Kurt made Finn pancakes and warm milk in attempt to put a smile on his face, and his wish was grant for a smile flicker of happiness crossed his face. "Thank you Kurt, for everything."

The men arranged Finn's items, and Kurt helped his step-brother settle in. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

The other only shook his head.

For the following days, Finn went to class, did his homework, and stayed out of Kurt's way in order to refrain from being a burden. Kurt always offered to assist with homework or watch a movie, but Finn always kept a distance.

And after time, Finn seemed better. He smiled more often, and he spoke happily.

Finally, he began to leave the apartment more often. "Kurt, I'm going out with some friends tonight. Is that alright?"

The other laughed. "You don't need my permission to go out, Finn. We're adults now."

Although Kurt was invited along, he declined politely. He cleaned his small homey space before proof-reading his paper. It was late when he finished his schoolwork.

A crack of thunder caused Kurt to jump, and the electricity shorted.

"Shit," he mumbled hurrying to save his document before the power of his laptop drained. The door opened, and Kurt sighed in relief for Finn was home.

But what he didn't realize was that Finn's breath was heavily with the scent of sweet alcohol.

"How was the club?" Kurt asked, still working on his document.

Finn did not answer. Instead, he grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and dragged him to him. Kurt quickly tasted the alcohol and he pushed away from Finn. "What are you doing?" He asked softly.

"Rachel rejected me, Kurt, but you've always been a little slut for me, haven't you? You would never reject me, would you, Kurt?" He mashed their lips together in one swift motion, and Kurt struggled to be released.

"Stop! Stop it, Finn!"

A sharp flesh on flesh slap silenced the room, and Finn stumbled back clutching his cheek. Like the good brother that Kurt was, he helped Finn to his own room. Kurt didn't want to be mad at Finn; he knew that the mad was still scarred from Rachel's spontaneous break-up.

Kurt stayed on the couch, crying softly because of the destruction that had become of the man in the other room and because of the memories which haunted him nearly every thunderstorm.

"I wish you were here, Mommy," he whispered almost seeing her pale face in the dark room. She had been taken from him the night of a storm. So Kurt rocked himself back and forth on his couch trying to forget about Finn and what he had down.

In the morning, Finn opened his eyes which burned from the light, and his mouth tasted of cotton. '_I'm in Kurt's bed…' _He was still fully clothed, so he knew nothing had happened. But then he saw Kurt curled in a ball on the couch with red-rimmed eyes. He crouched down next to the couch and pushed back Kurt's limp bangs.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Brown lashes flickered, and sad eyes were revealed.

"Good morning," he whispered, his voice raspy from the previous night's tears. "I'm going to get a cup of coffee." He leaped from the sofa to the bathroom to clean up.

When he reappeared, Finn stood in his path. "I did something bad last night, didn't I?"

"We all do bad things sometimes," Kurt murmured avoiding the penetrating gaze. He left the apartment before Finn could press for more information.

Kurt took his time in the local Starbucks across campus.

Finn was mortified; he sat on the couch thinking about what had occurred during his drunken haze. He packed a bag, wrote out a quick note for Kurt, and caught a taxi.

When Kurt got back to his apartment, Finn was gone.

'_Kurt, I'm so sorry what I did to you. I can't even remember what I said to you, but it was disturbing. Sam said I could stay at his place for a few days. I'll be home in a couple of days._

_-Finn'_

Kurt wanted to call Finn and tell him that everything was okay and that he could come back, but something held Kurt back. But…Finn had called the small apartment with Kurt home.

A long week dragged on, and on Friday night when Kurt sat down at his laptop, a soft knock sounded, Kurt rushed to the door, wrenching it out of the way, to see Finn standing before him with a backpack over his shoulder.

"Can I come home?" Kurt nodded, and Finn wrapped his arms around the petite man gently. "There is someone I want you to meet. He's in my engineering class."

The next day, Kurt came home with dazzled eyes. "Jason and I had such a wonderful time. He took me out to dinner, and he paid!"

Finn smiled gently looking up from his textbook and blueprints.

For the following weeks, Kurt went out with Jason more times than Finn could keep count off, and the more he was away, the more that Finn realized that home didn't seem quite the same.

"Do you want to watch a movie tonight?" Finn asked from the couch.

Kurt called back from the bathroom where he was prepping himself. "I'm going out with Jason tonight."

Finn frowned.

"I'll be home around ten."

Rolling his eyes, Finn scowled, "that's what you said last time."

A soft blush covered Kurt's cheeks as he came from the bathroom clad is dark tight clothes. "How do I look?" He twirled in the room giving Finn a nice flash of his tight ass.

"Amazing as always," Finn muttered.

Kurt sang his thanks and left the apartment. Not even an hour had gone by when Kurt skipped back into apartment.

"What are you doing here, Kurt? I thought you had a date with Jason."

Kurt smiled wickedly. "I'm an observer, Finn. You felt guilty for what happened, and that is why you set me with Jason isn't it? I broke it off tonight."

"He was so good to you, Kurt. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kurt reached up on his tiptoes and kissed Finn softly.

"I was only settling for him, but at the end of the day, who do I always come home?"

Finn rested his forehead against Kurt's and held him gently within his arms. Smiling wide, Finn bent his head to kissed Kurt softly, much different from the fluke that happened weeks again. Treading his fingers through Finn's hair, Kurt deepened the kiss, and Finn tightened his grip around the slim waist.

In the end, the words that had hurt Kurt so badly made him snicker when he admitted that he really was a slut for Finn while they laid together, hair matted down with slick sweat.

And Finn had no problem admitting that he was a slut for Kurt as well. 

* * *

><p>Please Review! <p>


End file.
